My Best Friend's Brother
by Sunshine5643
Summary: Sophia Predrosa has been Kimiko's best friend since the beginning of high school and when she finally meets her older brother Raimundo things change. Will sparks fly between Kimiko and Raimundo? Or will it ruin her friendship with Sophia?
1. The Meeting

Okay so I've decided to write another story because I just had so many ideas and I know I'm still writing Do You Feel The Music In My Heart, and knowing my busy schedule I shouldn't be writing another story but I'm sure I can handle it and for the moment I'm sort of having trouble writing chapter 17 of Do You Feel The Music In My Heart. So I introduce to you my new story, My Best Friend's Brother. The song from Victoria Justice inspired me to write this new fic so I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko Tohomiko was walking down the street with her best friend Sophia Pedrosa. Kimiko and Sophia have been best friends since the beginning of freshmen year in high school and they were currently in their sophomore year of high school. Sophia had long brown hair with shiny green eyes and a slender body, and just like her best friend Kimiko; she was fifteen and caught the attention of many boys at school. They both attended Ocean Side high school and were currently walking there.

Kimiko had her hair down; she was wearing a white tang top shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and white sandals. Sophia had her hair in a French braid; she was wearing a yellow tang top with matching yellow sandals and jean short shorts.

They were currently gossiping about current events at Ocean side high and about their personal lives.

"So Kimiko, who are you crushing on?" Asked Sophia

"Soph again with this question, like I said before no body."

"Oh come on, I know you do."

"I do not, not after Jose." Jose was Kimiko's ex-boyfriend, they had dated for about six months until he was caught cheating with another girl. Kimiko honestly thought she would never get over him.

"Kim, you got to get over a jerk like Jose. He has no time being stuck on your thoughts and just like he did; it's time to move on."

"Soph, we broke up over a month ago and if you haven't noticed he's with the girl he cheated on me with and when you're the victim like me then you feel betrayed and it's like I can't trust another guy with my heart and I feel like I can't get over him because I was head over heels for him." Sophia looked at her best friend and just gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I brought that up."

"It's okay."

"To make it up to you, let's have a sleep over at my house tomorrow night, since you know its Friday today. What do you say?"

"I have to talk to my parents about it but I'm sure they'll let me go."

"Great, I'll talk to my family about it too." The girls arrived at the school and walked over to their lockers, just as Sophia opened her locker, she realized he had forgotten her book at home. She cussed and Kimiko looked over to best friend.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kimiko

"I forgot my English book at home and we need it today. Man I hope Raimundo hasn't left home yet."

"Who's Raimundo?"

"He's my brother, remember I've mentioned him a few times before and you've seen pictures."

"Yeah, but I've never seen him at your house whenever I was over."

"That because he was always out with his friends or his ex-girlfriend."

"Didn't you hate his girlfriend? What was her name again? Brenda?"

"Yeah her name was Brenda, well he dumped her after she slept with another guy, he was so pissed off about it he left her crying after the break up."

"Well at least he knows what I'm going through."

"Yeah, well hopefully you get to meet him tomorrow because he's the only one of the family you haven't met yet." They closed their lockers and headed to their first class together; Science.

It was Saturday afternoon and Kimiko's mother dropped her off at the Pedrosa's house residence. She kissed her mother good bye, grabbed her small suitcase and headed for the front steps. She knocked on the knocked on the door and Sophia greeted her best friend. Once inside, Kimiko was greeted by Sophia's mother and three little kids, two girls and one boy.

"Hello Kimiko, it's great to see you again sweetheart." Said Mrs. Pedrosa

"It's great to see you to Mrs. Pedrosa."

"Kimiko your back!" said one of the little girls; she was four years old and the second youngest of the family. She had brown eyes and shoulder length hair.

"Yeah I'm back Irene and I promise I'll play with you on the swing later."

"What about me?" Asked the little boy, he had short brown hair and green eyes. He was about six years old and he had a crush on Kimiko.

"Well hey there Ignacio, how's my favorite little boy doing?" He blushed a little at her comment

"I'm fine, will you play with me too?"

"Yes I promise and I promise I'll play with you too Laura." Laura was about seven year's old, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't play outside anymore; I want to hang out with you and talk."

"Oh she's going through the 'I want to grow up and be a teenager already stage'." Said Sophia and Kimiko laughed

"Okay we'll hang out later then." Laura smiled and went her way

"Let's go up to my room and you can put your things in there." Said Sophia

The girls went upstairs and quickly went back down stairs. As they made it down, Kimiko gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a young teenage boy, about sixteen, with amazing green eyes and spiky brown hair. He looked lean and muscular and he was totally hot.

"Hey Sophia, who's your friend?" asked the guy, who was checking out Kimiko

"Well Raimundo, this is my best friend I'm always on the phone with, Kimiko. Kim, this is my older brother Raimundo."

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." Said Raimundo and took out his hand to shake Kimiko's hand

"The pleasure is all mine." They shook hands and didn't break eye contact

So there was chapter one, I wanted to leave a cliff hanger so please tell me what you think and flames are welcomed just don't go too harsh on me please! Any suggests for the story are welcomed :) So Please Review!


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story! Special thanks to Xiaolin Fan, Rokunami 123, Kimrailover07301995, XemlovezyouX11233, and for two anonymous reviewers for reviewing! Reviews really mean a lot to me so thanks you! I'm sorry if this is a little delayed and I know I should be doing homework but I give chapter two of My Best friend's Brother, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown**

**!**

Raimundo and Kimiko let go of their hand shake and turned to Sophia.

"So now that you guys finally know each other, why don't we all hang out together?" Suggested Sophia

"I'm down, but it's up to your friend if she wants to." Said Raimundo

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun." Said Kimiko

"Great, so where should we go?" Asked Sophia

"Why not here at your house, I mean we're already here and Raimundo just got home." Said Kimiko

"Don't worry about me; I don't really like to stay at home so let's go out for pizza or something?" said Raimundo

"Great idea, what do you think Sophia?" Asked Kimiko

"Sure, but I wanted us to have pizza at our sleep over tonight."

"Then how about some Chinese food?"

"Alright, Rai what do you say?"

"Whatever as long as I get to eat." Said Raimundo

"Cool. I'm going to let mom know where we're going." Sophia took off to the kitchen leaving Kimiko and Raimundo alone in the living room. It was pretty quiet so Raimundo decided to start up a conversation and get to know Kimiko better.

"So Kimiko, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, how about you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Cool. So are you a junior?"

"Yeah, are you a sophomore like my sister?"

"Yup."

"So how long have you known my sister?"

"A whole year and we're really close, I'm so glad we met."

"That's cool to hear. So do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Raimundo, who was pretty curious

"No, not anymore."

"Why what happened if you don't mind me asking."

"He cheated on me with another girl."

"I know how you feel. My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend cheated on me too."

"I'm sorry you went through that, but hopefully you find someone better than your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, hopefully." Sophia came back into the room and was happy to see that her best friend and her older brother were getting along great.

"You guys ready to go?" Asked Sophia

"I've been ready, let's just go all ready." Said an impatient Raimundo

Sophia just rolled her eyes at Raimundo.

"Excuse my brother; he could be a little impatient sometimes." Said Sophia to Kimiko, who just giggled and looked towards Raimundo.

!

They walked toward the local Chinese restaurant, enjoying the nice weather and walk, well Kimiko was. Sophia and Raimundo were having a pretty heated discussion about which soccer team was better.

"Manchester United is way better than New Zealand's soccer team!" Said Raimundo **(A/N: I don't really watch a lot of soccer so I'm not so sure if New Zealand has a soccer team and if they do I don't know their names and I'm too lazy to look them up! But I do know about Manchester United thanks to my dad, who does watch a lot of sports like soccer) **

"Whatever Rai, New Zealand is way, way better than Manchester United." As they kept on bickering, Kimiko was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Jose and all the happy memories they had together. Her train of thought was interrupted when they made it to the Chinese restaurant.

They all sat in a booth and a waitress walked up to their booth and gave them all menus. After decided what they wanted, the waitress left and they soon began to talk again.

"Kimiko, you've been quiet this whole time. What's wrong?" Questioned Sophia

"Nothing, you and Raimundo seemed to be in a pretty interesting discussion."

"Oh that was nothing; we usually fight about something, but feel free to interrupt us." Said Raimundo

"Oh, by the way you can call me Rai."

"Since I can call you Rai, then you can call me Kim."

"I like that." Said Raimundo, who winked at Kimiko

Kimiko could feel herself start to blush so she looked down and Raimundo noticed.

****** Raimundo's POV *****

She looks cute when she blushes, in fact she is cute. I don't know why, but I feel like I want to get to know her better.

***** Kimiko's POV *****

I can't believe I just blushed for something silly like Raimundo winking at me. He is cute thought, okay he's not just cute, he's hot! I want to get to know him better.

***** Normal POV *****

Sophia noticed Raimundo winking at Kimiko and her blushing from that. Sophia couldn't help but feel a little weird. She ignored the feeling and decided to just have fun.

After they received their meal and ate, the three decided it was time to go back to the Pedrosa's residence.

"Let's not go back yet, it's only five and I don't want to be home." Said Raimundo

"Rai, me and Kim have a sleepover to start and Kim here has a play date with Laura, Ignacio, and Irene."

"Play date?" Questioned Raimundo while looking at Kimiko

"Yeah, your brother and sisters love playing around with me so I told them I would have a play date with them." Said Kimiko, she knew this made her seem unattractive, but cared less about what Raimundo thought about her, besides they just met and just because he was cute, didn't mean she was going to date him.

Raimundo, on the other hand, thought it was pretty sweet of Kimiko to have a play date with his brother and two sisters.

"Well alright then, let go home." Said Raimundo

!

When they made it home, Kimiko was immediately greeted by Irene, Ignacio, and Laura.

"Kimiko, Kimiko! Let's go outside and play hind and go seek!" Said Irene

"Yeah, that will be fun." Said Ignacio

"I though you and me were going to hang out Kimiko?" Asked Laura

"We will, but you got to admit that hide and go seek is fun." Said Kimiko, with a smile on her face

"Okay then, let's go play." The little kids rushed to the back yard and Kimiko turned to face Sophia and Raimundo

"Are you guys coming?" Asked Kimiko

"Girl, you can't be serious." Said Raimundo, who had his arms crossed

"Yeah Kim, like he said."

"Oh come on it'll be fun and besides it's not bad to be a little kid again."

"Oh alright, I'm going." Said Sophia

"Count me out." Said Raimundo, who left to his room

Kimiko and Sophia rushed outside and began playing with the little kids

!

An hour had gone by and Kimiko and Sophia were still playing with the little kids. Raimundo would contently look out his window and would debate whether he should go and join them or if he should say in his room. After much thinking, he went outside and walked slowly towards the middle where Kimiko was. Her back was toward him so she didn't see him go up to her.

"Hey." Kimiko jumped then turned around when she saw Raimundo

"Oh man you scared me, but hey. Want to play?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's better than staying in my room with nothing to do."

"Okay well, everyone's found so you're it." Kimiko smiled and started to walk away

"Good luck finding everyone!" She yelled, while she was walked away, Raimundo just rolled his eyes and smiled and began to close his eyes and count.

Once everyone was hiding, Raimundo went to go find everyone. He first found Irene then Ignacio, but when he went to go look for Laura and Sophia, he couldn't spot them anywhere, until he saw them running towards base. He ran as fast as he could and caught them before they could touch base. Raimundo was almost satisfied, but he knew he needed one more person: Kimiko. He set off to go find her. He looked all over the yard and when he finally spotted her, she was running towards base. Sophia and the little kids cheered Kimiko on to run as fast as she could and she was laughing, which was a bad idea because it was slowing her down. Raimundo ran towards Kimiko was close in catching her, but she beat him to the base. Raimundo just couldn't believe he lost and Kimiko and the other cheered over her victory.

"Better luck next time Raimundo." Said Kimiko

"Oh you're so on." For the next hour, they continued to play and soon it was just Kimiko and Raimundo outside, but they weren't playing anymore, but talking. They shared about past relationships, their families, and about themselves.

"So were Jose's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, does that surprise you?"

"To be honest, yeah it does."

"Why?"

"Because not to sound mean or anything, but he's Mexican and you're Asian."

"Japanese, and so what we liked each other for our personalities."

"You do have a point there."

"Yes I do, well it was fun talking to you but I have a sleepover to attend."

"Have fun."

"I will." With that said, Kimiko went inside to enjoy the sleepover with Sophia

***** Raimundo's POV *****

She is one interesting girl; she's almost my type… almost. It won't be bad if I flirt with her or give her the impression that I like her, because I think I do.

**** End of POV ****

Kimiko couldn't help but replay the night's events with Raimundo. Getting to know him and playing hide and go seek with him. Sophia walked into the room with a box of pizza and popcorn in her hands.

"Ready to pig out?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what do you think of Raimundo?"

"I think he's pretty cool, not to mention also pretty hot." Kimiko laughed, while Sophia made a face

"Eww. Just don't get any ideas of dating my brother."

"I won't I mean why would I do that?"

!

**Oh Kimiko is so wrong about that.I don't think I did so well with this chapter because I'm pretty tired right now and just want to sleep but please tell me what you think and remember flames are welcomed, just don't be too harsh on me please. I will update Do You Feel the Music in My Heart as soon as I can, but until then review this story!**


	3. Suspicious?

**All I can say is I am terribly sorry for not updating this story for like two months. I've been busy and I lost my idea sheet on this story and I've been having trouble writing it, then I was thinking about putting this story on hold until I finished writing Do You Feel the Music in My Heart, but I just felt like I should at least post a chapter on this once in a while so again so very sorry for the long wait and since I'm having a week off I will try to post for both stories at least two or three chapters hopefully more, but since I have AP homework and a youth convention to attend the weekend of Thanksgiving I don't really have much time so please be patient with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story, it just makes my day so many people like my stories. Okay so I'm done talking so please enjoy this long awaited chapter of My Best Friend's Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown so don't sue me!**

**!**

The girls awoke the next morning to a messy room. Last night, Raimundo had decided to crash their slumber party and cover the girls with some party string. The girls then grabbed their pillows and started hitting Raimundo and this caused their pillows to rip and leave behind white fluffy cotton all over the place. After their war, Sophia kicked Raimundo out and the girls headed for bed.

"Good morning Soph."

"Morning Kim."

"Wow, I can't believe a little war could bring such a huge mess." Said Kimiko

"My mom is going to kill me when she sees this mess."

"Well let's get Raimundo in here to help clean up this mess."

"Why do you want Rai to help?" Questioned Sophia suspiciously

"Because Raimundo was the one who started all this mess and should at least help us clean it up." Stated Kimiko

"Okay well I'll go get him."

"How about you get the cleaning supplies and I'll go get him because I don't know where the cleaning supplies are." Again Sophia looked suspiciously at Kimiko

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Kimiko

"No reason. You do know where his room is right?"

"Does he share it with one of your older brothers um Luis? Third door to the right down the hall?"

"Have you been stocking him?" Kimiko blushed at that comment and Sophia just laughed

"No I've been to Luis's room before." Sophia just widened her eyes

"Don't think wrong, he wanted to give me a present so I could give it to my cousin back when they were still dating."

"Okay, just making sure you two weren't doing anything or-."

"Sophia!"

"Okay, okay sorry I was just messing around; you don't have to take everything so seriously." Kimiko just rolled her eyes

"Whatever."

"Okay well go get my brother and I'll get the supplies before my mom discovers my room."

Kimiko walked into the hall and went to Luis and Raimundo's room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She heard a few grunts and a body crashing into things, until finally the door was opened to reveal Raimundo, shirtless and wearing only black sweats. Kimiko couldn't help but notice his abs. trying to hide the blush on her face and her goofy smile; she looked straight into his eyes, which showed to be annoyed and tired.

"Girl do you know it is seven-thirty in the morning and it's Saturday, what is it?"

"Well for someone who crashed a slumber party and then leaves behind a mess, you sure do have an attitude."

"Okay, your point is?"

"We want you to help clean up the mess you created."

"Hey, I was't the only one who created it; you and Sophia hit me with pillows."

"Okay the mess we all created. I don't want Sophia to get in trouble so can you please help out? I'll do want ever you want just please help."

"Anything you say?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay well I want a copy of Goo-Zombies 5."

"That's it?" Asked Kimiko, a bit confused

"Yup, just let me put on a shirt and then I'll go help you guys out. By the way did you enjoy the view?" Asked Raimundo and winked at Kimiko who just blushed and looked away

"Whatever." Kimiko walked back to Sophia's room and found her already start cleaning

"Hey, did you get Rai to help?"

"Yes, I did. He said he was coming he just need to put on a shirt on." Sophia just made a face

"I hate when he doesn't wear a shirt, that's just nasty. How can boys sleep without a shirt, I mean I can never do that."

"I know, but that is a mystery to be left unsolved." A knock had interrupted their conversation, and Kimiko answered the door.

"Sup ladies, what do you need me to do, since I was so rudely interrupted from my beauty sleep?" Said Raimundo, who playfully glared at Kimiko

"Just help us pick all this cotton and silly string off the floor and any furniture." Said Sophia to her older brother

!

After an hour of cleaning, the entire room was spotless of what it previously was.

"Man I'm hungry. What time is?" Asked Raimundo

"It's eight o-five." Answered Sophia

"How about we make breakfast?" Suggested Kimiko

"First, you ask me to clean and now you want me to cook?" Asked Raimundo, who was raising an eyebrow at Kimiko's suggestion

"That's a great idea Kimi!" Exclaimed Sophia

"Great let's go!" Said Kimiko

"You girls can go on without me."

"Come on Raimundo! Cooking isn't that bad, it's actually fun. Please?" Asked Kimiko

"Come on Rai, at least try it once."

"Fine."

!

Kimiko, Sophia and Raimundo were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for themselves and the rest of the family. Sophia was currently making some bacon, while Kimiko was trying to teach Raimundo how to make pancakes.

"Rai, it's pretty simple. Just get the pancake mix, crack two eggs, and then add a cup of milk into a bowl and mix the ingredients together." Raimundo was just staring at the ingredients in front of him and then turned to Kimiko.

"This is cooking?"

"Well it's a simpler way of cooking because the pancake mix is already prepared for you."

"Well at least I'll learn something." Raimundo had to try this five times just to make the perfect batter that didn't have egg shells or very little flour due to his excessive out of control mixing.

"Finally, I get to make some pancakes; Dang Rai that took you forever." Said Sophia

"Yeah, well at least you get pancakes and their going to be great because I made the batter!" Sophia rolled her eyes at her brother's comment

"Okay Rai, we get it; Good job on making your first batter of pancakes." Said Kimiko and gave him thumbs up and a wink. He smiled back at her and winked, but for a different reason. She blushed a little and soon left Raimundo to do something else. Sophia had seen the whole thing unfold in front of her and wasn't very pleased about it at all.

"_What is happening between my best friend and my brother?"_ Thought Sophia

!

"This breakfast is just great; thank you girls." Said Mrs. Pedrosa

"Mom, you need to thank Raimundo for actually helping us out. He made the batter for the pancakes." Said Sophia

"Well that is quite a surprise. Thank you Raimundo." Smiled Mrs. Pedrosa to her son

"Ah, you're welcome."

"So Kimiko, what time are you going back home?" Asked Sophia

"Pretty soon, my mom wants me home so I can help clean around the house."

"Awe, well let's hang out while you still can." Both girls went to Sophia's room and talked

"So I saw my brother winking at you in the kitchen. What was that all about?" Asked Sophia

"It was nothing; just flirting but nothing else." Said Kimiko

"Do you like my brother?"

"What? No, I told you I wouldn't date your brother. Besides why would it bother you if I liked your brother?"

"I just don't like the idea of my brother and best friend dating, that's all."

"Well is it alright if I'm friends with him?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, I was just making sure that my best friend was okay with it." Sophia smiled at Kimiko

"Thanks Kim, that really means a lot to me." Both girls hugged each other and Kimiko's phone rang

"Hello? Hey mom, you're coming for me already? Okay see you in five. Bye."

"So you're going home."

"Yeah, let me get my things ready and say good-bye to everyone."

!

Kimiko was saying good-bye to Mrs. Pedrosa and Sophia's little brothers and sisters, when Raimundo appeared in his soccer uniform, ready for a game.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought I was going to get another cheerleader to cheer me on at my game." Said Raimundo, while receiving an eye roll from Kimiko

"Sorry to say I won't be there, but I do wish you luck at the game."

"Do I get a good luck hug?"

"Sure why not?" Kimiko hugged Raimundo and then looked over at Sophia and giving her an 'I'm sorry look'. Sophia just rolled her eyes.

Kimiko's phone rang and saw the caller I.D

"Well that's my mom. Thanks for the sleepover Soph and thank you for everything Mrs. Pedrosa; bye everyone!"

"Bye Kimiko!" Said the Pedrosa family

"Kids let's get in the car or Raimundo will be late for his soccer game." Said Mrs. Pedrosa, leaving Raimundo and Sophia alone

"What was that all about?" Questioned Raimundo

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you rolling your eyes at me and Kimiko when we hugged, what was that about?"

"Look, Kimiko's been dealing with some guy problems and I wouldn't want you to be another addition to that problem."

"Kimiko and I are just friends and I'm not going to be another problem so just chill and hey flirting is bad."

"But you could give her the wrong idea."

"I doubt it, so just chill." Sophia just glared at her brother and went outside.

Raimundo just rolled his eyes at the direction where Sophia left. Sometimes she just irked him. He grabbed his sports bag and headed out the door.

!

**Done with chapter three! Hopefully you liked it and I'll try to update a few more chapters this week I have off. Please tell me what you think, I accept flames but anything that just insults me as a writer or my story I do not want so please respect that. So review! **


	4. The Encounter of the Ex's

**Thanks to Xiaolin fan for reviewing! I'm so glad you like this story so this chapter is for you. I'll try to post a new chapter for Do You Feel the Music in My Heart later on today if I can. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters!**

It was Monday morning at school and Raimundo was around his locker, socializing with a group of guy friends, who were Jermaine, Clay, Omi, Armando, and Jacob. He was just fine, until she showed up.

She was making her way to the group of guys, having her red heels click with each step she took. She had her hair down, with curls, a black mini-skirt, and a red tank top. She barely passed the school's dress code. Once she made her to the group, all eyes were on her and not in a good way.

"Well, look who we have here; the girl who broke my buddy's heart. You know you have some nerve to walk up to us like nothing happened, Brenda." Said Armando

Armando was a tanned skin boy, who was also from Brazil. He had hazel eyes and a light brown hair color. He was the oldest out of the group of guys and was a senior.

Brenda just looked down to the ground and whispered something in a very low voice.

"Huh? I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch what you said?" Said Armando in a harsh tone, Raimundo just gave him a look that said 'Just leave her alone'.

"I said can I speak with Raimundo alone? Please?" Said Brenda, who finally looked up when she said please.

Raimundo looked to the left and to the right of his friends and excused himself.

"Let's go outside." Said Raimundo to Brenda

"Good idea."

Kimiko and Sophia were with a group of friends, who were Keiko, Tracey, Lizette, and Hannah. They were just gossiping, like normal high school girls do, when Kimiko suddenly saw Raimundo and his ex-girlfriend Brenda, walk outside together and sat down at a bench.

Kimiko felt a little hurt by just seeing them together, but decided to ignore the feeling.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Raimundo, with a serious face not facing her

"I just, I just wanted to, to say I was s-sorry for cheating on you. I know I shouldn't have done that, but no excuses. I just hope you could give us another chance." Said Brenda, her eyes looking hopeful, yet full of guilt

Raimundo just smiled a little, thinking how she could propose that after all the pain she caused him.

"You know, I think it was pretty brave of you to come up to me just to say that, but what makes you think I want you back?"

"I miss you Rai! And I don't want us to end. I love you." Said Brenda, with forming tears in her eyes

"You should have thought of that before you went ahead and slept with that guy."

"Raimundo please!"

"Look Brenda, you're making this harder than it already is. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can give you another chance. I forgive you for what you did, but I just don't want another heart ache or drama. So don't expect me to take you back. It's over, okay?" Before Brenda had a chance to reply, Raimundo got up from the bench and headed inside the school, leaving a poor Brenda to cry over the break up.

Raimundo just took a deep breath and headed back to his friends, who just immediately asked him questions.

"Hey, how'd it go man?" Asked Jermaine

"Just great." Said Raimundo, in a sarcastic tone

"I know how you feel man." Said Jacob

"Yeah, well I know that after Brenda, I don't think I want to get with another girl for a while."

"Oh come on bro, you can't just let one girl ruin your chances in finding the right girl for you." Said Armando

"Yeah buddy, I mean not all the lil ladies are the same ya know." Said Clay

"Yea Raimundo, it is time you move on and find someone who is right for you." Said Omi

"Thanks for the encouragement guys, but if you were in my place then you'd understand that you just don't want to go through the pain and heartache all over again."

All of Raimundo's friends looked synthetic at him, understanding the pain of being cheated on.

"Yeah, well I'm heading to class now, see ya guys later."

"Later Rai." Said Clay for the group

Kimiko was heading off to her first period, which was food and nutrition, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that on purpose." Said Jose, Kimiko's ex- boyfriend

"It's cool." She was about to leave, when she felt someone caught her by the arm. She spun around to face Jose, who just gave her a weak, but adorable cute smile.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Asked Jose

Kimiko felt her anger rise up and she jerked her arm away from him.

"You expect me to greet you after all the crap you put me through?" Yelled Kimiko

"Look Kim, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I want you to know that I do regret hurting you." Said Jose, while looking at the ground with guilt filled eyes

"Yeah, after I broke it off with you! Look, why don't we just leave each other alone and pretend that our relationship never happened."

"I don't think that could happen." He stated simply

"And why not?" Asked Kimiko, obviously annoyed

"Because I still love you." Kimiko just rolled her eyes

"Well after all the pain you put me through; I can't say I still feel the same I once did when we were together. I'm going to be late for class." Kimiko started walking away, but Jose stopped her once more

"Can't we talk about this over lunch? I really do miss you."

"No." Kimiko turned around and faced him. "There's nothing to talk about. You made it very clear that I wasn't anyone special after you cheated on me." With that said, she felt him alone in the hallway

Raimundo was standing outside his classroom, not wanting to go inside until the one-minute bell rang. That's when he spotted Kimiko. A smile formed on his lips and he called her over.

"Aye yo Kimiko." Said Raimundo, while smiling at her

Kimiko turned around and a smile formed on her lips. She was wearing jeans shorts, white converse, and a white shirt with her hair down.

"Sup Raimundo, how was your soccer game?"

"It was alright. My team won and I scored the winning goal so it was cool." Raimundo smirked when he told her this.

"That's great to hear, I guess I should give you more good luck hugs so you could win more games." Teased Kimiko

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." Raimundo winked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever. Well it was great talking to you, but I got to head to class or Mrs. Williams is going to lock me out, Later Rai."

"Later Kim."

Raimundo decided to head inside his own classroom. He felt his smile had just been restored by just having a nice conversation with Kimiko. He sat back on his chair and let himself relax for a bit before his English teacher began her lecture on grammar.

**Okay a bit short but like I said for Thanksgiving break I have a lot of AP homework to do and some Chemistry worksheets to finish. Please review and I'll update my other story soon!**

**For those who don't know what Food and Nutrition is it's basically a cooking class. I had it freshman year and it was so much fun. **

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
